Today, numerous demands are placed on electrical energy stores, for example, batteries or rechargeable batteries, so that they may serve, for example, as energy stores for power from solar cells or wind power plants, vehicles or mobile electronic devices. In this context, the long service life of such energy stores is of great importance. In some types of energy stores it may be advantageous if energy storage elements, for example, energy storage cells or electrode windings or their components, for example, electrodes, of the energy store are under a defined pressure.
In US 2010/0035128 A1 a system and a method are described for the improvement of the efficiency of electrochemical cells by applying a force. An electromechanical cell is described which includes a cathode and an anode; an electrolyte is introduced between them, which establishes an ion-conductive connection between the anode and the cathode. The cell is configured and positioned in such a way that during at least one time period during a charging and/or a discharging of the cell an anisotropic force is exerted perpendicularly to the active surface of the anode using a component.